Max Gets what he Wants
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: There is one thing that Max wants and he ends up getting it. What is the thing Max want and how will he get it? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Nick and or Nick's The Thundermens in anyway. This story is requested

* * *

Max was extramly horny and his girlfriend is not ready for any kind of sex. Not even giving him a had job. So the only action he been getting was from his own hand and sometimes his own mouth. Yes Max is a self sucker. He loves the feeling of sucking himself but he don't like shooting a load off into his mouth. So he ends up spitting it out if he forgets to pull out from his mouth, which is always.

Max was desperate for actual action and maybe lose his virginity. However he can't just get a random girl to do it and she ends up prgenent, and buliding s sex bot will take too long. Max was stumped on what to do with this problem. Then he heard something. More like someone who was using his slide. Max quickly got off his bed just in time as Billy showed up.

A naked Billy that is. His body was more impressive then Max's and his thighs were in great shape. After all he has super speed. Max was not gay in the slightest but he can't help look at his younger brother's naked body. He was surprised that the thirteen year old was smooth down there and a nice size dick. Billy not bothering covering up smiled at Max.

"Billy why are you naked and then using my slide?"

"I thought I was home by myself."

"You do know you can be in trouble if mom and dad find out."

"What are you saying?"

Max then had an idea and since Billy is not bright at all he went for it.

"I will tell on you unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You do something for me."

"Deal." Billy really did not care about the deal was he just did not want to get into trouble.

"Take care of this bad boy." Max took out his harding dick of ten inches and wiggled it around.

"Take care of it like how, wash it or something."

"Yeah or something. Get on your knees and suck on it."

Billy shrugged his shoulders and went on his knees. For the first time he was touching someone's elses dick. Not really knowing what to do Billu placed Max's ten inch dick in his mouth and started to suck on it. However his head just stood still and not bobbing up and down at all in which Max was hoping for. He then realised he was dealing with Billy who took things literally at times.

"Move your head." Max said.

Billy then shook his head left and right. Max just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He decided to take over and grabbed Billy's head with Billy letting him. It wasn't long at that point where Max begain face fucking Billy's mouth. Max did not waste any time in moaning as his dick was finally getting action that was not from his hand or his mouth.

Max contued to face fuck Billy letting his dick go in deeper and deeper untul all ten inches was in his thoat. Max continued to moan as his balls slap Billy's chin. Max soon was on edge and after a few more trusts into Billy's mouth and throat. He soon pushed his dick into Billy's mouth once more before shooting his load down Billy's thoat.

Billy for one did not even taste Max's cum as it bypassed his tongue. Once Max pulled out from Billy's mouth he was still hard. Max was hoping the blow job would do the trick but he had to do something else. Which means he will take Billy's virginity as well as his own. Max smiled at Billy and ended having him on all fours. Billy did not know what will happen next but he shortly found out.

Max did not bother rimming Billy as he for one is not licking that ass or any ass for that matter. So Max just slammed all ten inches into Billy's ass. Billy's eyes widen and after a few trusts both Thundermen brothers moaned. Billy's ass was very tight as he continued to pound away. Billy's own dick became to its five inch hardness.

Every thrust of Max's dick caused Billy's dick to move by swinging back and forth. A few more thrusts have Billy on edge and did not know what was going on. It wasn't long until Billy shot his small load onto the floor. This did not stop Max from pounding away into Billy's ass. A few more thrusts Billy managed to pass out. However Max did not care.

Max just flipped Billy over onto his back causing him to lay in his own cum. Max went even faster and harder into his little brother. Then even passed out Billy still managed to shoot off another load. This time on to himself. That was when Max was on edge and shot his load deep inside Billy's ass.

Max shortly pulled out and smiled. Max for one can't wait to use both of Billy's holes once again. As of right now a passed out Billy can only do so much and Max wants Billy to swallow his load again without causing to choke on his cum. So Max went pulled up his pants and got a cup of water to pour on to Billy for round two as Max was still horny.

This time when Billy sucked away he was able to taste Max's cum. Shortly after Billy had Max's ten inch dick back inside him as he bounced up and down taking every inch. Billy moaned enjoying the huge dick in his ass. Billy manged to get another orgasom but this time very little came out.

Max continued to pound into his little brother faster and harder as Billy sat on the huge dick. Soon Max managed to really jam his dick into the no longer tight hole by having the young boy to be on his back once again. A few more thrusts later Billy had a dry cum. Billy felt bear but stood up just a bit longer. However at the end Billy again passed out.

Max still did not care and pounded even harder into Billy. Max thought Billy would be perfect for sexual relief every time his girl gives him blue balls or just horny. Even for Billy to take care of his morning wood. Max just thinking about that caused him to shoot another load into Billy. This time around Max though two rounds is good enough. Well for now anyways.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
